


Freudian Slip

by naggeluide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Western Air Temple, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Pure unrefined crack, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naggeluide/pseuds/naggeluide
Summary: Zuko has one. The Gaang reacts.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 792





	Freudian Slip

"Hello, Zuko here."

Sokka has his boomerang out and aimed in an instant.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here."

At least Appa knows what's up, he's growling and … uhhh, licking? Zuko? Which is not a reaction Sokka would have expected the bison to have.

Evidently no one else does either, least of all Zuko, who gamely wipes himself off and continues trying to have a conversation, and not in his first language of fiery attacks. "I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Sokka thinks it goes without saying.

The weirdest speech in the history of weird continues. "Right. Well, uhhh ... anyway ... what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm gay now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you."

Sokka side-eyes Aang, who he's pretty sure Zuko is making intense eye contact with, and subtly shuffles further away. "You're what now."

Zuko's eyes widen as he realizes what he's said, but before he can open his awkward, stammering mouth Toph breaks in.

"WELCOME TO THE CLUB," she shouts. "It's called the Gayng, because we're all gay too!"

"WE'RE WHAT NOW," yells Sokka, because they were around when he was with Yue, and then with Suki, and did they just never pay attention to him and add fuel to the fire burning in the garbage can of his self-esteem issues?

"Duh, Sokka, I'm gay," Toph proclaims.

"I meant to say that I'm _good_ now…why would I say that I'm gay _now_ , I've always been gay," Zuko grumbles in the background.

Sokka has more pressing issues at hand. "Yeah, but," he starts to argue with Toph.

It ends like all arguments with Toph end.

"Sugar Queen?" prompts the blind earthbender.

"Uh, yeah. The queen part is on point," Katara admits.

"Aang?"

"I don't see gender," says the Avatar, which is probably true between him being a monk and also the purest soul to ever grace the Four Nations.

Sokka, once again, feels neglected. "What about Sokka, here?" he yells flailing. "I'm not …"

His voice trails off as a beam of sunlight breaks through a crack in the temple stone, perfectly framing Zuko's radiant skin and sharp jawline in a halo of soft dark hair. Sokka finds that his lips are suddenly dry, and licks them.

Toph cackles, and points her face in his direction. "Like I said," she declares. "Welcome to the Gayng."


End file.
